Insanity Arrives!
by Regnessem eht
Summary: co-wrtten with Kenkaya (IYJTHM crossover) What happens when Señor Diablo screws up and sends Homicidal Nny into the IY world ?


A/N: *Turns around trying to push Kenkaya away from computer* Regnessem eht: I know what I'm saying and da' keyboard eaz too small.  
  
Kenkaya: Your hands are too big.  
  
Regnessem eht: Anywho we HAVE JOINED FORCES!  
  
Kenkaya: Fear us.  
  
Regnessem eht: I tried to write a good x-over but . . .  
  
Kenkaya: In simple terms; he sucks.  
  
Regnessem eht: \/_\/  
  
Kenkaya: You didn't do the face right.  
  
Regnessem eht: SHADDUP! We revise my story for reading pleasure and yummy reviews.  
  
Kenkaya: Translation: He's desperate for reviews, so sad.  
  
Regnessem eht: No I'm not, *thinks* okaaaay maybe a little . . . I don't get any loving *sniff*  
  
Kenkaya: SILENCE LAMB! Anyway, I have nothing important to say except, enjoy. Excuse me while I discipline my slave.  
  
Regnessem eht: *Runs away giggling* ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha--- nor other ANIME characters based on it, or JTHM and "kick ass" Nny--- though he'd probably kill me if he new what I was doing with him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Johnny Colt had just gotten back from hell. A tall, slender figure walked through the door; draped in black clothing, his shadow following eerily in his steps. The aluminum camel toes of his knee high, leather boots clicked ominously against the cold, lacquered hardwood floor.  
  
*POOF* A young hottie of a cheerleader materialized before his eyes. She giggled like an obsessive little fangirl at an N*Stink concert, blond pigtails bobbed cutely, in a pedophilic sort of way.  
  
"Hi silly!" she exclaimed in an annoyingly, stereotypical, high- pitched voice. "I came to welcome you back to your life."  
  
"Oooohhh GOD! What are you doing here Señor Diablo ?!" The young, petite figure's outline transformed with a fearsome display of fire. Slowly the head began to shed its flesh, like melting wax, peeling off to reveal the skull's figure. Swirling smoke began to surround the body like mist in the morning lit by darkness.  
  
"HEY DORK, HURRY THE HELL UP!" Nny screamed.  
  
"Silence, Johnny, don't forget who you are speaking to my dear stupid little child. Unless you want to complain to God about this, of course," Satan reproached disdainfully. Swirling smoke reached to the top of the ceiling engulfing his body. Bright red gleamed in the background as the figure grew in height. "So, like I said, this will do no good, you staying here. I have made arrangements to send you somewhere else."  
  
"You can't send me anywhere else," Nny panicked, "as much as I detest and loathe this place, in a weird way I LOVE it! *AAACCKKKK* who am I kidding. . . I HATE IT!! I HATE THIS PLACE!!!!" Johnny choked. "Always feeding the wall. . . BLOOD! I need more blood! The wall. . . it speaks . . . It BEATS FOR BLOOD!" Johnny slammed his fist into said wall. It cracked ooze dripped down.  
  
"Well like I said," Diablo continued, unfazed. "You are going to a great place. It's another series called 'Invader Zim.' It's more constant to your reality's perception . . . you will do great there!" he said with a sadistic grin.  
  
"So that's it for me and what I call a life!"  
  
"Now all I have to do is perform some spooky gestures and rant some random Latin words, and you'll be in Invader Zim!" Señor Diablo waved his hands above his head, chanting spooky stuff, mainly a Hebrew rendition of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.' *SWoOOSH* *POP* Johnny was gone.  
  
Señor Diablo left with a fiery exit.  
  
Johnny spun like crazy through some inter-dimension wormhole, Happy Noodle Boy dancing around his head, screaming random quotes about Arnold Schwarzenegger and Swiss cheese. Then it STOPPED. He landed right in the middle of a green field, flanked by trees, birds soaring above his head in the crisp blue sky.  
  
"THAT WASN'T LATIN!" Nny screamed randomly, disrupting the peaceful setting. He immediately suppressed the urge to cough at the lack of pollution in the air.  
  
Suddenly, a girl on a pink bike, some little fox looking thing sitting in the basket, slammed into him.  
  
*CRAASH*  
  
Johnny screamed in consuming agony. He had never been run over by a girl on a bike before. The girl stood, picked up the little fox thing and screamed, "GOMEN NASAI!!"  
  
She stood before him, a bit smaller than him and wearing a green, Japanese schoolgirl outfit.  
  
"What did you call me?!" Nny screamed with fury.  
  
"GOMEN!" She went off rambling in a language he didn't understand.  
  
"What the fuck did Señor Diablo do?! Where the Hell am I?!"  
  
Out of nowhere a figure in a red dress of some sort dropped from the sky right in front of Nny. Johnny thought, *What the hell . . . he has dog ears!?*  
  
"INUYASHA!" the girl screamed.  
  
"Well, I think Mister Devil screwed up." 


End file.
